Lost but could never Return
by WinchesterMotto-WearPlaid
Summary: AU after Prince Charming. Chris's losing his brother, mom, and best friend. after going to the past he doesn't believe he could have a second chance. Sorry if summary sucks...story sounds better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: thank you for reading my story. this was my first story ever publish. i know there is spelling and not very good spell- it was the best i got. The story is AU after Prince Charming and it's how they found out about Chris's big secret.

Review and comment please. I have to ownership of charmed or the their characters. Hope you like it... enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chris Perry was very busy looking though the Book of Shadows the hundredth time. He kept looking for the demon that might save his brother Wyatt. It's been a week from the time his love Bianca died, just searching for demons kept him from thinking about it. Chris and the sisters had another fight and the sisters had another fight about he demon that kidnapped Wyatt on Piper's birthday. The fight led to them kicking him out again, so he sneaked back in to look at the Book.<p>

"What are you doing?" the cold voice of Piper asked making Chris jump out of his skin. He traces his fingers over the Book trying not to meet her brown eyes.

"Sorry wanted to check something", he muttered. Chris was tired looking at the woman that stood before him and she didn't even how who he is.

"Whatever I guess", she scoffed obviously annoyed that he was just standing there in her house. Without warning at all, blue/white orbs lights from between the two standing there was Leo.

"Piper we need to talk", he said to her but then his eyes fell upon the young whitelighter. "What are you doing here?" Leo demand, the angry tone could be heard in his voice.

"Leo not right now; it's late", Piper said rubbing her forehead wishing to be in bed right now.

"Fine but I need to talk to you and your sisters", he said turning his head a little to glare at Chris. "You could stay it involves you anyway." Piper gave a nod to him and headed down the stairs to get the others. Then it was just the two men alone.

"So what are you doing to talk about that involves me?" Chris asked shrugging his shoulders. Leo rolled his eyes not answering his question.

"You are just lucky that I don't beat the crap out of you but your luck could run out if you don't shut up", Leo treating the boy. Chris cracked a smirk at what he said.

"Wow that's not so Elder-y of you."

"I'm a father first no matter what."

"What bullcrap", Chris whispered so Leo didn't hear but he did see the boy roll his eyes. Leo didn't know how he was holding back attacking the other with such anger.

Finally the sisters came up to the attic where the guys were still waiting. Piper looked just as annoyed looking at the white lighter. The other two had disguised looks on their faces but Chris thought he couldn't care less. Even if he knows it was a lie, he really did care if the sisters liked him or not.

"Okay Leo what do you want to talk about?" Paige asked when she passed the threshold.

"I was talking with the other Elders. They agree that we need more information about the future before we could trust Chris." Leo said taking quiet glance to the shocked expression on Chris's face.

"What the hell? I can't believe it I'm here to save Wyatt from turning evil", Chris protests for the millionth time he had said it, since he told them. The only thing they didn't know about the young whitelighter; was that he was Piper and Leo's son and Chris didn't want them to know.

"Well I don't believe that until there is proof", Leo's voice was rising high with anger. The sisters nod to what Leo was saying. Chris scoffed at how demanding all of them were being.

"I can't tell you anything. It could mess up the future", Chris protested some more not like it would help much.

"Don't give us that crap again Chris", Piper snapped at him getting tired of hearing him say that every time. Phoebe didn't say anything was just sitting on the couch trying to control the anger that Leo was feeling to the boy.

"Whatever", was all he said but Chris didn't mean for that word to leave his lips. Before anybody said another word to the whitelighter, he orbed away unknown to be him gone to.

"Chris gets your butt back here!" Paige shouts to the heavens but the young boy didn't come back. Phoebe let out a long over-due sigh meaning Leo's anger was high on the scale.

"Leo what are we to do then?" Piper asked looking as if she was as mad as before. Leo looked at her, the woman he loves and would do anything for. Wishing so bad he wasn't an Elder anymore so he could go back to his family.

"We need to summon your mom and Grams", he cleared his throat not showing his pain to the people that love him.

"What", Phoebe finally said something

When the girls had baffled expression took a few moments. A bright light shined to the right of Paige. But those lights were not one of a whitelighter. When the light vanished showing a pretty woman stood therein a tie-dye dress. The woman had long brown hair and shiny blue eyes that resembled a clear blue sky.

"Holy Jesus", Paige exhaled in surprised. Piper and Phoebe just jumped at the new witch in the room.

"Sorry about that. My name is Anna Payne. I was looking for Chris", Anna said having a small smile on her face.

"Wait how do you know Chris?" Paige asked caught her breath again. The woman shuffled like she wasn't used to traveling like that.

"I'm his 'charge' that Leo assigned me to him a few days ago", she said very shyly.

"So what do you want from him. Maybe we can help", Phoebe said almost with a tired voice. She hadn't slept very well last night, so it was hard to stay awake.

"Well I have a daughter whose name is Willow and she's not even a year old yet. When Chris came over and meets her for the first time. All he said was 'sorry' because he told me he knew my daughter in the future. So I wanted to talk to him about it", she explained as best as she could.

"If that's the case, you wouldn't get anything from him", Leo scoffed like it was a humorless joke. Anna looked downcast about what he said and Leo regretted it. "On the other hand, if it's okay with them. You could come with us and find out the truth." Anna nod agreeing to this offer, she wanted so badly to protect her daughter.

"We are okay with it", the three sisters said in union. Anna couldn't help but a have a thankful smile on her face.

"Back to the part where we summon mom and Grams", Phoebe said bring Leo attention back to the subject at hand. The whole group of women changed their eyes on the Elder.

"Um the other Elders said for this kind of spell to be use more witch would help make it work", Leo explains waking up from his daydream; maybe this will really work.

"Well let's get going on it then", Piper said excited grabbed Phoebe by the arm and pulling her to the Book. Then Paige orbed candles into a circle in front of them.

"Hear this words, hear my cry.

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide."

When the chanting was over then the silver light shined brightly in the center of the circle. When the light vanished two women of different ages stood before them. Several moments passed before anyone said anything.

"Want to tell us why you summon us then" the elderly women said most demanding. Paige rolled her brown eyes hearing that from her grandma; Phoebe made a small short laugh.

"Nice see you too Grams", Piper said mostly in a sarcastic manner. The two women step as one out of the circle that them as solid as anything else. Before Grams could make a comment Piper interrupted. "We need your help, it about Wyatt". She explain to them about what Chris said about Wyatt becoming evil in his future. Patty the Charmed Ones mother gasped at this new knowledge she learned.

"Now that we understand everything could we hurry", Anna said desperately thinking she was forgotten in the room.

"Excuse me who are you?" Grams addressed the new witch she never met.

"Where is Wyatt anyway?" Patty asked ignoring her mother's spat.

"Her name is Anna she's coming with us and Mom Wyatt is with grandpa or dad… whatever", Piper the task of answering both of their questions.

"Anyway we have to summon Chris here to cast the spell right", Leo said interfering between the women's chatter.

"May I ask what this spell is?" Paige asked rubbing her forehead from the forming headache. Leo then stepped closer to the Book flipping through the paper; stopping and pointing at a page almost at the end of the Book. Phoebe tilts her head curiously reading the page.

"Look within Heart and Mind", Piper read out loud the name of the spell. Leo nodded.

"Let's just get this over with", Phoebe sighed unevenly at the thought about intruding into some one else's mind. Patty, Grams, and Anna grew closer to the book to read the spell soon to come. But Phoebe chanted 'Finding a Lost Witch' spell.

Powers of the witches rise

Course unseen across the skies Come to us who call you near,

Come to us and settle here.

Another bright white light appeared in the center; this time through the person who was there was Chris. Complete confused scattered across his young face, he circled around figuring out where he was.

"Really? You had to do that", he scoffed than his eyes fell upon Anna. Chris's heart crushed deeply, just looking at her reminded him of Willow his best friend. Just then the women/witches started chanting the spell; Piper took hold of Leo's hand making him come with her. Even if the two aren't married anymore they couldn't erase the love between them.

Open what's been locked, see what as not been seen

Secrects reveal to our deepest desire, have this lair be unpowered.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Welcome to the next chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter like you did with the first one. I want to thank you for reading and leaving great comments. You guys are awesome!

By the way: I do not own Charmed... wish i did but i don't.

* * *

><p>Then everything change after that; the first person to come around was Leo and Piper. Taking in the senery of where they were, looking down they notice everyone else still out cold. Bending down both of them helped the others up from the ground. The group was standing in a unknown darkness.<p>

"Great, now what do we do now? oh great wise Elder", Paige asked crossing her arms with annoyness on her face.

"Well if we all think about one thing maybe something would happen", Leo scanning the darkness around them. Anna step closer to Leo.

"Leo please could I check on my daughter I promise I won't take long." Her blue eyes peirce sadness and worry to Leo that made Anna remind him of himself.

"I don't mind but have to take it up with everyone else", Leo gestured to the others in the darkness. The other's said it was alright they had time inside here. Then everyone closed there eyes thinking about the name Willow. Anna was thinking about her daughter, the little girl she missed holding in her arms.

"Willow", Anna muttered lower than a whispered that nobody heard her.

The darkness shifted into shapes until it was clear they were standing at the enterence to a elmentry. Few kids were standing in groups of friends exept one little boy alone. He seem smaller than other kids, maybe around the age of five or six. The boy had long messy dark hair but his green eyes were familiar to them.

"Oh my god that's Chris", Phoebe gasped thinking he was so cute as a child. No one took reaction but forced on what's happening. It didn't took long before a taller kid walked up to him with a threating posture.

"Hey new kid your blocking my way", the kid growled at the kid Chris. But he didn't move at all which the bully kid pushed kid Chris to the ground. "Maybe you would listen better down there'. he laugh making his friends laugh as well. Piper pinseled her eyebrows at the scene before her; she may have not liked Chris much but she could not stand bullying. Chris clench his fist like he was going to do something, he would regret.

Without a big warning a girl of the same age jumped between them. Her brunette hair was tied back into a lose ponytail and her soft brown eyes that made anybody smile.

'Hey boys lets not do this please. Nothing good would come out of this", she protest mostly to Chris. The bigger kid scoffed but didn't say a word when he walked away. Finally the girl knew she could breath then.

"I would think throwing that guy in the air wouldn't help", she said glancing at Chris then helping him up. "My name is Willow by the way."

"Mine's Chris. How did you know I would do that? Are you a… you know", Chris studdered at forming the one word to this girl.

"A Witch? Yeah and I knew because one of my powers is reading auras", Willow stated matter-of-factly.

"Sorry you had to do that", Chris narrowed his eyes to the ground. He always felt he was in the way. Most of the time he wonder if it would be best if he didn't exsit.

"What are you talking about? What are friends for?" A smile placed on her lips. Chris eyes shoot up looking at this stranger girl that would be friends with him.

"That sounds great. We should get to class I don't want to be late for my first day", Chris said and Willow nod walking together into the school.

The scene skip similar to skipping of a record player. It was now the end of the day and all the kids were heading home. The kid Chris and Willow walk out together talking making each other laugh.

"Wow at least they are friends in the future", Anna muttered looking in wonder at her own daughter grown into a little girl. None of the other said anything just paying good attention to the children. In the memory a boy that was just a little older walked up to Willow and Chris. He was oppisite from Chris, his hair blonde and a little shorter and kind blue eyes that made Willow stop in her tracks.

"I know who that is!" Piper yelp looking at the young boy standing right in front of her. Leo placed a smile on his lip knowing as well that the boy was is son Wyatt.

"Hi who are you?" Willow asked to Wyatt, she had trouble taking her eyes off of his enchanting wasn't really happy that he was there today.

"Um I'm Wyatt Halliwell", the blonde kid answered nervously scratching his head. Willow's mouth fell open knowing full well who Wyatt Halliwell was and now making the connection on who Chris was too.

"Oh my god it nice to meet you", Willow placed a big smile not showing how nervous she really was. "What are you doing here? I mean that you go to the school… what I mean", Willow lost it couldn't make out what she was saying anymore. 'How stupid could I be?' she asked herself. 'I shouldn't think about him that way.'

"Well I was going to walk Chris home today", Wyatt said taking a glance to the kid Chris. He didn't look to happy that his big brother came at all. Chris hate it when this happens, whenever Wyatt meet his friends all they see him was Wyatt's little brother. Willow saw a change in Chris's aura turning to something sad; something she never saw before. Without a word to her the small upset boy walked away leaving her behind.

"That was rude of that boy. His parents should of taught him better", Grams stated. The scene fast forward again now showing the two brothers walking down the street. Everyone had complete confusion unsure why the little Chris is acting like this.

"Chris wait up!" Wyatt called out to him trying to caught up. He did stop but didn't turn around to face his big brother. "What was that about back there?" Wyatt asked in his normal voice.

"Why did you have to come?" Chris asked not answering his question.

"I thought you want company walking home alone. There is nothing wrong with that.", Wyatt answer rather snappy. "Chris what's your problem?"

'My problem is you!" Chris snapped back just as bad but he couldn't stop the tears falling. Shock paralized Wyatt as well as the watchers from the sidelines. "My problem is whenever I try to make friends you always ruin it."

"What are you talking about?" Wyatt asked another question not knowing what Chris's is going through.

"Whenever you meet my friends they see me in a new light but not in a very bright one. They never want to hang out with me, only using me to be around you the Twice-Blessed Child. When they find out I'm your friend it turns out you are my only friend." Chris's waterfell eyes narrowed to the ground. "Next to you I'm just nothing"

"Then those people don't deserve to be your friends Chris. Your smart, funny, and you always been by my side helping me. I couldn't think of living without my best friend. To me you are something", Wyatt said letting his brother know he meant something to someone; even if it was just him. Chris broke into a smile but the tears kept pouring down his checks.

"Thank you Wy you're the best", whipping the tears on his sleave. Together they walked home with light felt heart. As they walked down the street then everything faded into darkness.

"That was touching. How can Chris say Wyatt turns evil with a memory like that", Phoebe whipped a single tear from her eye. They all stood in total darkness but with short distance they could see each other very well.

"My thought is maybe he becomes evil later on maybe some kind of trigger", Grams said her opinion but mostly feeling bad about saying that about her great-grandson.

"What happen between Willow and Chris? I mean cutting it like that was mean", Anna said stronger than her shy mannar.

"Maybe Chris is the son of one of your 'charges' Leo", Paige said think of a way to satisfy Leo's mind. Then when he told Piper his family die, you and Piper took him in and that's how they became friends." Paige saying her theory.

That was enough for the darkness to tranform into another of Chris's memories.

The scene shifted once more to the kitchen were nine-year-old Chris was eating breakfast alone. Some one opened the back door but it didn't matter to Chris he was still eating. A girl of the same age walked into the kitchen with a worried look on her face. She wear a pair of blue jeans and a band t-shirt that said 'Breaking Benjamin' her favorite shirt to wear. It was Willow a little older; she took the chair that was next to Chris. Took a few seconds before ether talked, it was Willow who said something.

"Chris what wrong? I came as fast as I could", worry written all over her face. Chris put down his fork and exhales a huge sigh.

"My birthday is next week." He said not looking at her kind eyes that always make him break down. Willow sigh knowing now why he called her over.

"You want me to help you convince Piper that you don't want the birthday party", she was right because Chris nod. They've been friends for so long that without words they know what each other are thinking.

"Its just every birthday is depressing Will. So maybe you, me, and Wyatt could go to a movie or something", he suggested. Picking at his food that was in front of him.

"I understand we could do anything you want", Willow said patting his shoulder. A long moment last before someone said anything.

"Do you like Wyatt?" Chris asked out of the blue. Willow's kind brown eyes widen at the question. She hopes that she could answer it right and wouldn't give Chris the wrong idea. Willow shifted in her seat before answering.

"Of course I like him. He is my friend after all', she answered. But the problem was she liked him more than just a friend. Willow really like Wyatt but there was trouble about that. One, Wyatt Halliwell is the most powerful and popular magical person of a millennia and Willow Payne was just a normal witch. The only interesting thing about her magic was the power to bring objects alive for a short time, this power that was past down through her mother's blood. Two, Willow is Chris's best friend and have been friends for five years. She knew what Chris went through with friends that used him.

She remembers last year at Magic School; a 'friend' of Chris named Ashley hanged out with him a lot but that was whenever Wyatt was around. Ashley like Wyatt and was willing to use Chris to get what she want. When Willow and Chris found out; Chris was depressed about it happening again. So what Willow did was punched Ashley in the face; because Chris said he won't ever hit a girl.

"That's not what I meant Will", Chris said more straightforward with what his getting at. Willow let out a sigh, what is she to do now? She never felt more busted in her life. Chris kept his dagger green eyes on the nervous girl.

"Alright I confess. I like Wyatt more than that… I'm sorry Chris", Willow apologized wanting so badly to disappear into nothing. Chris's green eyes harden just like they did when he found out about Ashley.

"So you've been using me then", Chris mutters sound like he was close to crying. He was getting sick of this happening every time, but this time was different because this time it was Willow.

"No Chris I wasn't using you. I love you, we've been friends for so long. I would never want to hurt you..." Willow lost words to express how she was feeling. Her heart was aching for seeing the cloudy sadness that was forming in her best friend's eyes. Then she thought of an idea even if it meant to crush her very being. "I'm really sorry, I promise I won't hang around with Wyatt."

Then it's felt like the worst moment to happen; Wyatt walked into the kitchen from the dining room wearing his boyish smile. Chris's eyes couldn't even look to his brother's hazel blue eyes; Wyatt had no idea what's going on with younger kids. Willow's brown ones widen and shifted right to left in fear.

"Hi guys what's going on?" He walked over to the fridge and pulled out Dr. Pepper can. Silence fell among the three children; mostly Willow and Chris could feel weight on their shoulders.

"I got to go", Willow said in a panic and race out the back door, Sympathetically Chris look to the door, wishing some way that Willow didn't have to leave. Pilling his cloudy green eyes to the blonde who just the same was staring at the door.

"Did I do something wrong?" Wyatt asked opening the can and taking a drink of it. Chris sat there silent for a second wondering what to say, he couldn't tell Wyatt that Willow had feelings for him. Chris knew it was wrong to do so. With gentle movement he stood up to stand by his older brother.

"Wyatt I have a question", Chris addressed in an uneasy voice. The blonde places his drink down with a confused look plastered on his angelic face. Knowing by his tone of voice, the older Halliwell gave a nod to the younger one. "I want you to be honest. Do you have feelings for Willow?" Just by the expression that flashes across Wyatt's face gave away the answer.

"What… what do you mean by that?", he tense up not making eye contact; itching the back of his head messing up his blonde hair. Chris tell out a chuckle with a little smirk, he knew his brother was never smooth.

"Dude just answer that question", even if he already had an idea what the answer was. Wyatt took a nervous sip of his Dr. Pepper before taking a calming breath. With every nerve in his body he form the answer.

"Yes Chris I do like her… I like her a lot", Shifting his eyes not forcing on just one thing. Chris felt another blow to the heart, it wasn't that he hated that they like each other. It's because they never told him. Then it was like Wyatt read his mind, " I'm sorry I never told you but she was your friend. Willow made you happy; well in my own way I wanted the same thing."

"Why haven't you told her this?" Chris curiousity got the best of him and wanted to know more about this informantion. Wyatt's eyes still wouldn't force; trying to form his thoughts into words. "I mean that you're the Twice-Blessed son, you could ask anybody out", Chris said knowing it was true.

"I don't know. I think the idea was she was your best friend. knowing her for as long as I have, she would choose your friendship over me", those blue eyes narrow down to the can of soda. He cared for Willow when they started becoming friends; not in the same way as Chris. Wyatt always got nervous being around her and when ever she was around other boys he got jelous. It didn't matter how much he tried to denie it, he wanted to be around the young girl. With another nervous gesture Wyatt rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alright that's it!" Chris snapped not at his brother but at the siduation that was going on between each other. From the change of tone, the older brother almost jumped out of his skin.

"What", a eyebrow rise at the younger boy. Anger was burning in those green eyes. Then a smile formed on his lip, plans and ideas flashing through his head. As his brother stared in confusion at the change in Chris.

"I'm going to help put you two together. It's the least I can do", Chris said.

everyone fell silent when the landscape came into forces. It was a bedroom that had books scattered in a corner. A teenage girl with long brunette hair stood in front of a full-length mirror. She quickly pulled her hair into a messy bun sighing at her refection.

"You look great", a voice startled the girl. The watchers gasped at the person that owned that voice. Anna was very sure she was holding her breathe; standing in the door frame was future Anna. The future Anna didn't look much different but a few lines of aging, she still looked lovely as ever.

'Your just saying that because you are my mom", the teenage Willow said looking back in the mirror. She wear a long dark purple silk dress that made her glow. It tied to the back of her neck and black rose patterns covered her shoulders.

"Jusr telling the truth hunny. Come on your date is waiting", Anna let out a chuckle at the word 'date'. Willow rolled her eyes at her mother's joke which she didn't think was so funny. They walked downstair where Willow's dad and date stood at the front door.

"Wow Chris is Willow date", Paige stated trying so hard not to laugh. The boy standing in the tuxs was a older Chris who was maybe thirteen at best. Looked like they were going to homecoming or something at their school. Willow's dad started taking pictures when she came closer.

"Dad it's only Jr. High Homecoming. It's no big deal you've took enough pictures." Willow said rubbing her forehead. Her dad wasn't listening still taking flashes of his camera. "Hi Chris thanks for doing this", she addressed the taller boy ignoring her dad now.

"No problem Will. What are best friends for?" Chris pulled a boyish smile to the small timid girl. Finally the future Anna stopped her husband with the camera. Letting them leave the two teenagers left through the door. Like changing the channel, the scene switched to a different one. Standing in the middle of a high school gym decorated in a forest theme. Teens dancing, walk, or talk everywhere that it was hard forcing on one thing.

"Go on Wy" the watchers heard Chris voice before spotting him. He was standing by a older Wyatt. He grew taller alittle taller than Chris and his blonde hair was cut some making looked more tame. Wyatt too was wearing a black tux like Chris.

"I don't if I could do this dude", Wyatt amitted having all color wash from his face.

"You could vanish demons in a blink of an eye. But this your scared of", Chris said couldn't whip that smirk off his face.

"I'm terrified", Wyatt said matter-of-factly. Chris took a long sigh before doing his pep-talk.

"Listen Wy there is nothing to be afraid about this. Everything going to be fine. Just go over there and ask her to dance." Chris turned Wyatt to the right to the dircation he needed to go. Then the others notice the two boys were talking about Willow.

"Aw so cute", Phoebe comment making the connection. Everyone else just had a smirk, still unsure how Wyatt could become evil.

"You are the worst at pep-talks Chris", Wyatt said still frozen in place.

"Stop stalling or I will kick you", Chris halfway lefting his leg.

"Alright you win", Wyatt gave in and walked over to Willow who was standing by the blechers. He couldn't stop his heart from beating against his ridcage. He stop leaving only a foot of room between them.

"Hey Wyatt you having fun?" Willow asked giving him a smile that Wyatt loved so much. He wanted so badly to tell Willow how much he loved her, that he had feelings for her for up to eight years. He never told her because Willow was Chris's best friend and Wyatt didn't want to hurt his little brother. But Chris was smarter than that telling Wyatt that he was okay with him liking her.

"Yeah having good fun", Wyatt answered but couldn't meet her kind brown eyes. How am I going to do this? He kept asking himself; he didn't want to ruin it.

"That's good. Where is your date?" Willow glancing around trying to find a pretty girl. But secretly wish not to see her. How could she handle see Wyatt with someone else without feeling heartbroken.

"I didn't get one", Wyatt narrowed his eyes wanting to chicken out of doing this.

"Well if that's the case, would you like to dance with me?" Willow pulled out her hand for Wyatt to take hold of. But the blonde boy was dumdstrock his brain wouldn't tell him what to do.

"Come on son you could do this", Leo whispered the only one that heard it was Piper. Who could only smile seeing her baby boy grown into a teenager. Like if he heard his father Wyatt place his hand into Willow's and she guided him out to the dance floor. They danced in sync making it feel similar to a dream.

"Willow I want to tell you something", Wyatt finally saying something halfway through the song. Her head tilted up to look into his blue eyes, he was sure he was going to lose track on what he was saying see those brown eyes. But he stayed strong to finish talking. "What I want to say is… I like… like you… a lot", He stuttered those words out. Both of them stopped dancing and looked at each other. "Willow?" out of the blue she landed a small kiss on Wyatt's check.

"I like you a lot too Wyatt" she express her feelings as well. A big grin formed on his lips when he heard those words. Chris who was standing off to the corner watching the two people he loved finding happyness.

"God Wy took you long enough but I guess better late than never", Chris muttered to himself. The watchers looked at the younger Chris with curious expressions. Piper understood know that her new whitelighter did care about Wyatt and wanted to protect him. Now she had somethings to make-up with the boy.


	3. Chapter 3

finally have the third chapter up and sorry it took so long. Senior year makes me very busy but i felt the need now to publish the next chapter.

Again do not own Charmed and hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Then again everything turn to darkness leaving the seven adults alone again. Phoebe couldn't help the happy tears going down her face. What are they going to do now?<p>

"That was so heartwarming", Patty expressing her own opinion. No new memory showed up yet but this gave them time to talk.

"Still doesn't explain anything about my nephew turning evil or anything", Paige said out of fustration. Wanting so badly just to know the truth, wondering why Chris is being so studdorn.

"Maybe he was lying about that part", Piper said hoping that was the truth. But when she said that the darkness faded into a apartment. The room was cozy covered in a wolf theme; the silence was intrupted by the openning of the door. A fully grown Chris walked in with a bag of herds.

"Hey Will you wouldn't believe it. I found the herds for that posion", his smile soon vanish when he looked into the apartment. Parts of the couch had burn marks on it and everything was scattered across the room. Laying on the floor was a limp body covered in dropped the bag not even caring anymore; rushing to the body's side unable to stop the tears falling down his face.

"Willow open your eyes please", he asked of her lying there. Willow heard his plea opening her heavy eyes, even doing so made it hurt.

"Chris welcome back", she said with a smile like her injuries weren't that bad. The boy understood she was trying to cover up her pain. He looked at the knife stads into the girl's stomach and chest.

"I'll take care of you don't worry", Chris said but was scared all the same. He didn't want to lost his best friend. Willow manage a little nod from the pain surging through her body. "Im going to take you to Bianca's where we'll treat you okay", Chris saying where they were going to calmed her mind as well as his own. Gently as he could picking her up in his arms bridal style way, trying his best not to hurt her. Because of the spell that was on the apartment he couldn't orb out of the room; he had to walk out into the hallway.

It was only when he was at the end of the hallway was when he notice something was wrong. He froze in his tracks when he felt the coldness he was touching. Chris looked down to his best friend's face, her eyes were close and all color was gone from her face. He knew she was gone because he could not feel her breathing.

"No Will you can't be gone", Chris said in a weak whisper. Anna couldn't believe what she was watching with her own eyes. She broke down into tears knowing that her own daughter would die in the future.

Chris stumbled to the wall and sliding down to sit on the floor. He held on to Willow's body for dear life wishing this wasn't real. Chris buried his face into her brunette hair breaking down having tears falling out of his green eyes.

"Oh my god Anna I'm so sorry", Piper placed a conforting hand on her shoulder. Anna couldn't say anything about it, it was hard to even understand how this happened. Then the scene shift to a darker scene, it was someplace in the underworld. Anna tried her best to watch whats going on.

Chris sneaked around the corner; it seem like he was searching for something. Without warning a energy ball striked him in the shoulder; causing great pain down his arm. Shifting his green eyes to the creature who attacked him, a tall man with long curly blonde hair and unfamilar blue eyes.

"Well Chris I thought you were smarter than that", the older evil Wyatt said in a cold voice. Chris stood straight facing to his own brother.

"I didn't come here to fight you Wyatt. I would thought you want to know one of your demons is going against your orders." Chris glared at the older man not with hate but pity.

"You are lying", Wyatt said but he knew deep down he wasn't. Chris came down to see Wyatt just minutes when he left Willow's body at Bianca's his blue shirt stained with her blood. He was stilll having trouble knowing she's gone but he knew his brother should know she's gone.

"I'm not Wy. Whoever it was that killed Willow, you remember her, the woman you love. I know you are evil Wy but you still love Willow." Chris shouted wanting his words to be heard. Wyatt stood there like he was lost and broken; then it diseappered like it didn't mattered.

"Whatever Chris leave now and never come back", Wyatt said turning around to leave Chris behind.

"I'm not leaving Wy. Don't you get, you swear you'll protect Willow but now she's gone. She hated what you become, you became evil, you killed innocents and that's why she left you because you only hurted her." Chris still kept going wanting his brother back so badly, selfishly even if it hurts him.

"Chris stop it", Wyatt tilt his head trying to hold back his emosions. But Chris didn't stop, he kept up his talk not noticing his brother's tone of voice.

"Wy I know it hurt you too—" he didn't get to fiinsh his ranting because a flashed of lighting from Wyatt hit his mid-center. Knocked to the ground it was hard to breathe. His vison was blurry forcing on Wyatt hovering over him.

"If you come to find me again I will kill you Chris", He said regaining his calm but was still laid there having trouble breathing in the air.

"I promise Wyatt like I promised Will I will save you", Chris tried to say between his breathes before darkness surrounded them.

"But you must understand Chris I don't want to be saved", the last words that were heard from Wyatt.

"I understand now… I think I'm done now", Anna said trying to control her tears. The others stood in shock at what happen. Leo couldn't make-out the words he felt, at what his son said, what he as becomed.

"Me too I think we are all done", Phoebe said. After a few minutes nothing happen; they were still standing in darkness. "Maybe not."

"We prodably still want to know something else", Patty said and Grams gave a small nob. Piper snapped out of her thought of her son's tranformation.

"Well what else should we be think about?" Paige asked recovering from the memory that strain on her heart.

"It's my fault", Leo said flatly and everyone eyes cast on to the Elder. "It's that I want to know who Chris is and where he came from."

"Leo didn't you see? Chris and Wyatt were best friends", Phoebe stated to her brother-in-law.

.

"Maybe wouldn't hurt to look", Leo said not giving up. Paige let out a sigh, 'why do you have to be stubborn Leo?' she asked herself.

"Are you going to be okay going a little further Anna?" Phoebe asked to the sobbing woman in her arms. Anna straighten up and whipped away the last of her tears; she knew moving forward is the only choice taken, doesn't matter how brokenhearted she was.

"I'll be okay. What do we do now?" she asked getting her mind off of that last memory.

"Lets all think about Chris and his life when he was happy", Phoebe said no one argued, they all closed their eyes forcing on it. The darkness faded formed into the minor standing in the room they know as Phoebe's. but it was different made for a kid of a very young age, there was a crib on the right corner and a chest of toys by the window.

Sitting on the floor was a little boy at the age of three close to being four was messing around with potions. But was noticable was that the boy cut his hand when he didn't mean to, he started to cry because of the pain.

"Poor little Chris", Piper said wanting so badly just to go to the little boy and hold him. Little baby Chris stood up and tried to walk out of the room but he fell back down still crying. Then a bright blue/white light formed in front of the crying Chris. The watchers gasped at the person that appeared in the orbs. It was Leo, he looked very much the same. He looked down with a concern look on his face. The past Leo gazed at his future self, how do you deal with seeing your own self from the future?

"Chris what happen", future Leo asked with a bittered voice. Bady Chris hicuped looking up at his father than smile.

"I was trying to make a beanding posion", Chris replied sadly. Leo's eyes flashed shock than narrowed back down at his son.

"Why would you do that?" Leo bent down on one knee to look in those sad green eyes.

"A kid name Jim from Magic School said ' compared to Wyatt's powers I shouldn't even have powers and that I was pathetic", Chris said not metting his father's same green eyes. There were strong gaspes from the on lookers from hearing those mean words.

"Chris look at me", Leo cooed at the little boy and he did look at him. "Don't ever believe that your pathetic. Your powers are who you special and I wouldn't trade you for anything." A smile form on Leo's face as he took Chris's little injured hand into his. Soon the gold light was healing his hand. The baby then was grin as the pain diseappered.

"Thank you", Chris jumped rapping his little arms around his father's neck and he hugged back to the little boy. The on lookers were expressing confused expressions; expesialy Leo who had dislike the young whitelighter the first moment he showed up.

"You're a great kid Chris. I don't want you to forget that okay", future Leo said to the baby Chris who nob then fell asleep in his father's arms. He chuckle more to himself as Leo stood up and put Chris into the crib. "Been a long day Chris sweet dreams', he whispered patting his dark hair. Then the scene shifted showing a different scene all together.

"What the hell? I was like that to Chris", Leo exhaled in shock. Now he felt guilt how he treated Chris this last few months. But how did he change from that sweet boy that liked Leo to some one that hates him.

"Well maybe you took a fatherly role for Chris", Paige shrugged while saying it, and even to herself she didn't believe it. How could everything be so twisted and turn into such a dark future? Leo still had that little boy's smiling face burned into his memory. Something pulled at his insides that the truth is surfacing to the top.

"There is still something peculiar about this", Leo said rubbing his chin. "I know now that Wyatt and Chris are bond by friendship and Chris wouldn't hurt baby Wyatt. But there something in my gut that there is something else I'm missing."

"Leo please what else is there to dig for?" Paddy asked with a little sigh, Piper shift her eyes to elder.

"It's just that I look at that memory and wonder why he hates me. I just want to know what I did and then… maybe I could fix it", When he said those words he didn't sound like an elder, for that moment he sound like a father.

"Leo", Piper whispered his name as she place her hand on his shoulder. From her touch the Elder felt connect and understanded, for so long he dearly missed Piper's touch.

Their surroundings changed once again to Chris's room again, only thing that was different was a seven-year-old boy, Chris sitting on his bed. He curled his legs to his chest to rest his head on his knees. Everything was quite exsept for the boy's shallow breaths.

"Chris?" a small voice called at him from the door. He tilted his head but it never left the knees. Standing in the threshold was none other than Willow, her long brunette hair rested down her back. She stared at Chris with such concern, Chris's small smile that gesture for her to come into the room.

"Are you planning on coming downstairs for your birthday?" Willow asked gently when she sat next to Chris. His green eyes were clowdy, seems to look beyond everything.

"I don't know yet. This happen so many times it shouldn't hurt me but it still does", a few strain of tears fell from his eyes. But as quickly whipped them away with his sleeve.

"It's normal for you feel that way. He is your father after all Chris", Willow relaxed her hand on Chris's arm. "When you feel like it come downstairs. The birthday boy should blow out his own candles right?" she gave a kind smile before standing up and walking out the door. The young Chris was left alone.

"What does she meant by 'he is your father' thing", the three sisters said in union. The looks on the others seem to be wondering the same question. Nothing happened in the room for a few minutes than a pair of orbing light came to veiw, then the person that stood there was Leo dressed in Elder's rodes.

"Chris what are you doing up here? Should you be down in the dinning room for your birthday?" Leo asked curiously at the young boy. Then it felt like the room went cold, as the boy's face harden as stone. He lift his head letting his dark bangs fall over his eyes, but future Leo could see the fire burning within them.

"Why should it matter your not coming. It's always the same", Chris's voice was cold althought some sounded of being hurt. Leo let out a tiring sigh then looked down at his younger son.

"I'm sorry Chris I really am. But I have somethings to deal with. That I am down here I should give you a present for the birthday boy", he then pulled out from behind his back a wooden bat and a baseball. Chris gaze at his present then at his father, still not ready to forgive him. "But I have a spiecal event tomorrow."

"What would that be?"

"I was think a little baseball, just you and I", Leo spread this lips into a fatherly smile. Chris's eyes widen in shock but he still had trouble believing anything that Leo said.

"Just the two of us, nobody else not even Wyatt?" Chris asked hopefully that it could happen.

"A father and son's bonding", Leo chuckled at his choice of words, " you and me for the whole afternoon. Paige let out a big gasped that echoed around them and Piper pulled and tug at Leo's sleeve a few times.

"That explains a lot better", Grams said dumdfounded.

Back in the memory they were living in, Chris jump from his bed not taking the presents but gave his father a hug. He locked his small arms around Leo's waist making the Elder drop the presents to the ground in shock. Then he gave a nice hug back to his son.

"Now Chris go downstairs and enjoy your birthday and we'll have fun tomorrow", Leo said messing up Chris's dark hair. The young boy nod and made his way down the hall to the stairs.

When the small boy made it downstairs to the dinning room where ballons hang in the air, and a banner at the far wall saying 'Happy Birthday'. Sitting on each side of the table was Wyatt and Willow sharing a smile with Chris.

"Be glad you came down when you did or Mom was ready to force you down here", Wyatt said cheerfully. Then Chris sat down at the end chair away from the kitchen. Some one walked out of the swing door that led to the kitchen, it was an older Piper Halliwell carring out a cake.

"Now that you are down here you could have your cake", she said sweetly to her second son. She looked all the same as present Piper but strains of gray mix nicely with her brunette hair and a few age lines. The future Piper place the cake in front of Chris and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Mom I'm seven now. I'm not a baby anymore", he ran his finger though dark locks trying to act grown up. Wyatt held his hand over his mouth trying to hid his smile; Willow did the same thing.

"It doesn't matter sweetie how old you get. You will always be my baby", Piper said with a little laugh. "Time to blow out your candles". Chris looked down at his fancy chocolate cake, waves of white frosting spelled out happy birthday and his name, and seven small blue candles sticking out of the top. He took a deep breathe and blew the air at the little flames that vanished when he did so. The memory ended in laughter and joy that Chris ever felt for some time.


End file.
